This Christmas
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Christmas with Bones, Booth and the gang.


**This Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Fox. **

**Rating: Safe**

**Summary: Christmas with Bones, Booth and the gang. **

**A/N: Hello. I probably should have updated this in December, but I got busy and forgot. I couldn't just leave my hard work sitting on my hard drive. So here it is! Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**

Temperance Brennan stood watching her friends as they socialized around the Christmas tree. She sipped on her mug of hot coco and smiled. She didn't understand the celebration, but she accepted it. Her friends and family were together and happy, that's all that mattered.

"Did I scare you?" Booth asked stepping behind her.

"No," she replied, "I heard your footsteps. Booth, why do you insist on attempting to frighten me? You continuously fail."

"One time can you at least pretend to be scared?" he mumbled.

"Then that would give you false assumptions that you can frighten me, which obviously you cannot."

"Just drink your hot coco and enjoy the holiday, okay?"

Brennan hesitated and sipped her hot coco. "I'm not drinking this because you ordered me to."

"I didn't order you to, Bones. It was a suggestion."

"Hey, look!" Daisy said pointing at Brennan and Booth. "Mistletoe."

They both looked above their heads to see the plant neatly wrapped in a red ribbon, hanging above them. Booth shrugged. "Booth, you know that public display of affection is not appealing to me."

"I know Bones, but it's Christmas and it's a mistletoe…"

"Come on Brennan. It's just a little kiss," Angela said before everyone began to yell.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they all chanted

"For me," Booth said pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried not to smile, but a smirk forced her lips to curve.

He caressed the nape of her neck and their lips meet in a soft kiss. Careful of her mug, she wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone howled, clapped and cheered by the tree.

"I love you, Bones," he said whispering in her ear.

"I love you too, Booth," she replied.

"Okay, stop before I get sick," Hodgins said. "Let's open some gifts."

Booth grinned at Brennan and kissed her temple before walking with her to tree.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

The Jeffersonian family sat at a long table covered with food. Everyone laughed at one of Hodgin's joke as bowls and plates of dishes were being passed around the table.

At the end of the table, Temperance and Booth sat, their hands lightly touching on top of the table. Booth glanced and Temperance with an eager look in his eyes that reminded her of the look that Parker got when he couldn't wait to explore the FBI building. Temperance gave him a nod and watched as he grinned.

Booth stood up, and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, everyone." Everyone turned to Booth, smiling. "Bones and I have an announcement." He glanced at her and she gave him an encouraging smile, "We would like everyone to know… that in eight months, Bones and I will be welcoming a new member to this family."

Temperance smiled at Booth. He said it perfectly. There was no need for her to "clarify" anything that he had said. She loved this man.

Everyone sat in silence around the table before Cam said, "Wow. Congratulations." The rest of the table followed with their congratulations and surprise."

"Why is everyone so shocked? I am still rather young and my reproductive organs still function. I still ovulate meaning that I still have a chance of getting pregnant. And Booth's sperm-"

"Alright, this… whatever it is Angela is delicious," Booth said. The table erupted in laughter.

"Thank you Booth," Hodgins said.

"Booth," Bones said in a lower voice, "I was just explaining that we can still reproduce offspring."

"But everyone doesn't want to hear about it. And you were talking about my little soldiers."

"Are you refereeing to your sperm again?"

"Shh," he said looking around the table, "Yes."

"I don't understand the comparison of soldiers and sperm. Sperm can't' physically march."

"Bones…" Booth said as the continued to bicker by themselves at the end of the table.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Please leave a lovely review. Thank you!**


End file.
